


One Last Dance Under the Moonlight

by Imthebumblebeebitch



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, I should try and not write character death at some point, M/M, but ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:04:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imthebumblebeebitch/pseuds/Imthebumblebeebitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two of them held each other, swaying slowly to the music. They may be in the middle of a gruesome war, they may have lost some of their friends, but in that moment, it was just them. Geoff Ramsey and Michael Jones, an immortal magic being and the idiot human who fell in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Dance Under the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Michael Jones Fic Challenge hosted by glackedandmullered over on tumblr!

_“Come on, dance with me.”_

_  
“You know I don’t dance.”_

_  
“I don’t either, but it seems like the perfect moment to, so fuck it, right?”_

_The two of them held each other, swaying slowly to the music. They may be in the middle of a gruesome war, they may have lost some of their friends, but in that moment, it was just them. Geoff Ramsey and Michael Jones, an immortal magic being and the idiot human who fell in love with him._

_The music began to slow down and lower in pitch. Geoff looked around, sensing a darker presence suddenly appear in the room. “Michael,” he whispered, “we’re going to my place for a bit. Okay?”_

  
_“Okay.” Michael whispered back. “How’re we getting th-” before Michael could finish his sentence, the music was gone and they were in a dimly lit room. “Holy fucking shit.” He chuckled. “I wish I could do that.”_

  
_“If I knew how to make you like me, I’d’ve already done it.” Geoff mumbled, lighting candles._

  
_“Would you have asked me first?”_

_  
“Well duh. I wouldn’t give you immortality if you didn’t want it.” There was silence for a few moments as Geoff lit more candles._

  
_“I’d take it if I could.” Michael whispered, grabbing Geoff from behind. “I love you. I want to be with you forever.”_

  
_“After we fight this war, we’ll find someone to help. I’d try the person who made me like this, but he’s…. Not a very nice person.”_  
  
_“You know, if you had come to me two years ago and said ‘hey, immortal things exist and you’re going to fall in love with one’, I would have sooner believed that World War 2 would end the very next day.”_

  
_“It is pretty weird, isn’t it? When you’ve been around as long as I have, seen the things I’ve seen, you get sorta desensitized to it.” Geoff responded, lighting the last candle. “There. He shouldn’t be able to get in now.”_  
  
_“Really, Geoffrey? You need to be quicker than that.” A voice said from behind them. Michael let go of Geoff and they both turned around. Behind them stood a hooded figure, dressed in all black and surrounded by shadows._

_“Ryan.” Geoff hissed through gritted teeth. “What are you doing here?”_

  
_“Oh, nothing really. I just happened to be in the neighborhood, around 70 years in the future, and I found you there. With him.” Ryan pointed at Michael. “You two were so happy, and you know I can’t have that, now can I?”_

  
_“You won’t lay a fucking finger on him.” Geoff growled, pulling Michael behind him._

  
_“Oh calm down, I come with an offer. I’ll leave you two alone, but you can’t make him immortal with you. You must watch him grow old and die. Deal?”_

  
_“Fuck you.”_

  
_“Oh? You’d rather have the alternative? Fine with me.” Ryan smiled, disappeared, and reappeared with Michael in his arms in under a second._

  
_“Put him down!” Geoff screeched, throwing a fireball at Ryan. He deflected it with ease._

  
_“Come now, Geoffrey. You know better than that. Now,” Ryan whispered, his voice changing, “why don’t you sit down and watch?”_

  
_Geoff was prepared to throw another fireball, but his hand dropped. He sat down, and looked right at Michael and Ryan, doing nothing._

  
_“What did you do to him?” Michael yelled._

  
_“Just a new skill I picked up. Only works on people I’ve converted. Don’t worry, he can still see, hear, and feel everything around him.” Ryan pulled Michael’s ear up to his mouth. “I’m going to kill you. Right in front of Geoff. I suggest you tell him you love him.” He whispered. He threw Michael roughly to the ground, and he started to crawl to Geoff._  
  
_“Geoff? Are you there?” Michael whispered. Ryan shot a shadow into his shoulder. Blood began to spill out of the small hole._

  
_“He can’t talk to you.” He laughed._

  
_“Geoff, I need you to know this.” Another shadow in his other shoulder. “T-this isn’t your fault.” Another shadow in his leg. His crawling began to slow down. “A-and I d-don’t regret m-meeting you.” Another shadow in the other leg. He made it to Geoff, however, and laid his head in the gents lap. “I-I l-love you.”_

 _  
_ _“Now Geoff,” Ryan said in a Bengal voice. “Finish him.”_

_Geoff looked down at Michael, who had an alarming amount of blood pouring out of the wounds in his body. He made a shadow around his hand, and placed it on Michael’s back._

_  
“I’ll always love you.” Michael whispered._

_He sent the shadows through._

—-

 _“Spiritus luna ad te clamavi. Ultimum tempus ostendet mihi amica mea.”_ Geoff chanted under the light of the moon. It had been over 70 years since that night, and every full moon, he tried to summon his lost love. And every time, it never worked.

He sat in the middle of the circle of candles with his eyes closed, chanting quietly. He didn’t expect anything to happen, but he would never stop trying. He just wished it would work. All he wanted was to see his Michael, to hear his voice, to share a dance one last time.

“Jesus Christ, talk about blowing up a damn phone.” Geoff heard a familiar voice laugh in front of him. He opened his eyes, shocked at what he was seeing.

  
“M-Michael?” He whispered. Tears began to spill from his eyes.

  
“For fucks sake, don’t cry. Sorry it took so long for me to answer your calls, I wanted to make sure I could be here completely.” He smiled, gently floating to the ground and seemingly solidifying. He no longer looked like a ghost.

  
“Michael, I’m so sorry-” Geoff began, but Michael pulled him into a kiss before he could continue.

  
“Don’t mention it, I know it wasn’t really you. Just that Ryan asshole.”

  
“But-”

  
“Shut up. Come on, dance with me.” He said, stepping back and holding out his hand.

  
“You know I don’t dance.” Geoff smiled, more tears falling.

  
“I don’t either, but it seems like the perfect moment to, so fuck it, right?” Michael smiled back and wiped Geoff’s tears away. Geoff began to play music on his phone, and they began to sway together.

“Michael, I think I may be able to bring you back for good. There’s this witch Mica-”

  
“You talk too much. Let’s talk about it after our dance.”

  
“Deal.” They held each other close, something they both longed to do for many years, and danced slowly to the music for what seemed like hours.

“Geoff, I have to go now.” Michael whispered.

  
“What? But this wasn’t enough time! Why do you have to go back?”

  
“I’m beginning to fade, see? If I don’t get back, I kinda won’t exist anymore. But don’t worry. The next full moon is just a month away.” He smiled. His body began to become transparent.

  
“Y-you’re right. I’ll bring Mica next time. You’ll love her, and she may bring us back together for good.” Geoff smiled back.

  
“I’m looking forward to it. I love you, Geoff.”

  
“I love you too, Michael.” He responded, giving him one lasts kiss. They remained together until Michael disappeared completely.

 _One day,_ Geoff thought, _we will be together again. I refuse to let this be our last dance. Someday soon, we will dance under the moon once again. Until then, my love._

“ _Until then, asshole._ ” He heard someone whisper. He flipped off everything in the general area, and left with a smile.


End file.
